


Vengence

by Sparks89



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Violence, Short One Shot, minor profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparks89/pseuds/Sparks89
Summary: The Outlander has been dreaming of this moment since Koth made the incredibly foolish decision to steal the Gravestone. Nothing can stop vengeance from being delivered





	Vengence

**Author's Note:**

> A simple one shot that jumped in my head the first time I played through this confrontation. This is not connected to "Fate's Influence" series

“Look, can’t we just move on,” Koth pleaded, hands raised in surrender.

 

We were in the Dark Sanctuary of the Gravestone. My ship, the ship this nerf fucker stole from me, and then had the gall to call me for help.

 

“You betrayed me Koth, there’s only one way this ends,” I snarled, removing the blaster pistol from my hip and shoving it into his stomach. The look of resigned expectation didn’t move me, fucker clearly knew this would be the outcome. I barely kept my lips from twisting into a cruel smile, I’d been dreaming of this moment for a long time.

 

“Goodbye Lana,” he sighed sadly, making eye contact with the woman next to me.

 

Something compelled me to look over my shoulder at Lana, and her face gave me pause. A look of shocked horror engulfed her features, her eye begging for this execution not to happen. Her loyalty was too strong to say anything, instead, she watched helplessly, schooling her features as best she could. I quickly looked away, ready to exact my vengeance.

 

I tried to squeeze the trigger, I really did. But that look was seared into my brain, and something about it kept me from following through with it. The revenge I had dreamed about for months was derailed by a simple look. With a snarl I clenched my unarmed hand and slammed it into his stomach.

 

Koth doubled over, wheezing and I took the opportunity to pistol whip the side of his head.

 

“Consider yourself moved. As soon as we’re back on Odessen you have 30 minutes to get the hell away from me. It would be in your best interest to never show your face again.”

 

“Yeah, sure thing,” he gasped, nursing the wound on his head.

 

I stormed out, Lana trailing behind me.

 

“Thank you,” she said once we got to the turbolift. The words were so soft they were almost drowned out by the machinery around us.

 

I looked her over, noting the relief in her features. I gave her a small nod as the lift stopped and headed out the doors as they swished open. A Sith making me go soft… who would have seen that coming?


End file.
